


Inktober 2018 for Person of Interest

by merionees



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Illustrations, Ink, Inktober, Sketches, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merionees/pseuds/merionees
Summary: Inktober 2018 prompts on Person of Interest, trying to find reference to each theme. And if I can't, I make it up.Edit: I did find reference for every prompt!!!





	1. Poisonous




	2. Tranquil




	3. Roasted




	4. Spell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This interpretation may be a bit vague, but I like the idea of magic words. These obviously are magic words, usually said by The Machine though. But when John said it, then magic started.


	5. Chicken




	6. Drooling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This word comes into my mind every time Logan looks at John (not that I'd blame him...). Sorry not sorry :)


	7. Exhausted




	8. Star




	9. Precious




	10. Flowing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit that I struggled with this theme, and it's sort of compromise - a bit indirect but... I love the episode and the scene so much. And I'm actually pretty happy it turned out, so it must qualify ;)


	11. Cruel




	12. Whale




	13. Guarded




	14. Clock




	15. Weak




	16. Angular

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had hard times with this word...I hope the hat qualifies.


	17. Swollen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Fusco :)


	18. Bottle




	19. Scorched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another difficult word for me, I doubt if I ever knew it before. But as we know the result of the scene - I guess it goes.


	20. Breakable




	21. Drain




	22. Expensive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehee, this was predictable, wasn't it? But Bear absolutely deserves his own scene.


	23. Muddy




	24. Chop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If this interpretation makes no sense, then re-watch 'Death Benefit' ;)


	25. Prickly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope the word fits for the antennas... I was looking for visual reference, but forgot non-visual options at all, until someone kindly reminded me that on tumblr ;) Good tip for next year!


	26. Stretch




	27. Thunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luckily we had whole thunder-episode! So much choices, but I chose one of the dramatic ones.


	28. Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another easy choice - since we have particular episode. But as it's one of my favourites, I didn't think twice :)


	29. Double

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weird episode with another 'man in the suit', but with unexpectedly many scenes that are inviting to draw.


	30. Jolt




	31. Slice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one, my 2nd Inktober is done! It's been one hell busy month and I couldn't draw much more, but I'm very happy I managed to finish! I'd like to thank everyone who stayed with me during this project and commented, it was very motivating and encouraging and helped a lot!

**Author's Note:**

> Ink drawings/sketches. Playing with lines and textures. Used different brush pens: Copic Gasenfude (my strong favourite this year!), Sakura Pigma, Kuretake Sumi (my second choice, right after gasenfude), Pentel Pocket and Copic Multiliner BS. And Uni Posca white (plus maybe some other tones occasionally) paint markers and blue promarker. Yet one main tool was used for each piece. Sizes vary, if I managed to fit one or two works onto sheet of my larger sketchbook (about 20x30 cm).


End file.
